Communication cables and connectors form an essential part of the telecommunication infrastructure which allows for fast, efficient, and reliable data transfer. Being the points where continuity of a communication cable is interrupted, connectors and connector junctions can be especially susceptible to electromagnetic phenomenon that can cause signal degradation and corruption of the data being transferred.
One example of such phenomenon is the presence of near end crosstalk (NEXT) that is typically generated within a communication plug and a subsequent need to sufficiently cancel said NEXT in a communication jack. While at lower operating frequencies substantial cancellation of NEXT may be achieved with relative ease, an increase in the operational frequencies bring about added concerns which must be accounted for in the NEXT cancellation circuitry. Another phenomenon that may cause signal degradation is alien crosstalk (either near-end (ANEXT) or far-end (AFEXT)). Alien crosstalk generally refers to the electromagnetic interaction between neighboring communication channels, such as neighboring cables or connectors. This can be especially problematic in environments such as data centers where patch panels include a plurality of connectors that are in close proximity to each other.
Given the aforementioned concerns and an ever-increasing demand for low-cost, robust, high-speed, and/or industry compliant connection means, there exists a need for alternate designs of communication connectors.